Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana (on hiatus)
by theeternalrival1
Summary: A wise sage once said, "He who seeks revenge digs two graves". In this story of war between man vs. machine, it tells the tale of one man motivated by revenge. A Japanese World War II soldier betrayed by his own commanding officer supposedly died after the war wakes up after 79 years. His desire for vengeance begins as he stumbles in the conflict between humans and HumaGears.
1. OPERATION: JUDAS

**DISCLAIMER: **_Kamen Rider Z__ero-One_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions.

* * *

**INTRODUCTION: **Welcome to my newest story, this is _**Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana**_. While this is my first story not to be a crossover with any other work, this is my first standalone story only focusing with the concurrently airing _Kamen Rider Zero-One_. This story's main theme aside from the show's "Man vs. Machine" conflict, is the cycle of hatred and how does it play a role in _Zero-One_'s story of Humans vs. HumaGear conflict. Without further ado, here is the first chapter of _Zero-One Profiles: Katana_.

Unlike in my previous works, I will only publish at least one or two chapters in a week. So I won't be in a hassle in delaying in working on my chapters.

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of smoking and gun violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

**EPISODE 001: OPERATION: JUDAS****  
**第1章：オペレーション：ジュダス

Bloodshed begets bloodshed, hatred begets hatred. Violence begets violence, war begets war. A fitting description how the cycle of hatred rearing on its ugly head. One such event goes way back to the reaches of the 20th century...

From 1939, World War II broke out, it all began with Nazi Germany's invasion of Poland. The relentless act of war had pushed Gernany's enemies to the brink - where they are forced to retaliate. However, Germany's military might had all of Europe under its mercy courtesy of the leadership of an infamous dictator. Germany is not without an ally; the Italians aligned and so they formed a faction known as the Axis.

In the Pacific Theater, Japan seeks to further its desire for conquest as it has taken over several countries in Asia - namely Hong Kong, Thailand, Burma, Borneo, the Dutch East Indies, Singapore, and finally the Philippines. The Japanese drew the wrath of the Americans when they attacked Pearl Harbor in the 7th of December 1941. As summed by the speech of U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt that would be known as "a date which will live in infamy".

The attack on Pearl Harbor was the last straw for the United States to be drawn to the war...

* * *

**December 8, 1941**  
(**1941**年**12**月**8**日)

_**Location: The Philippines**_

The Japanese made their move and launched an attack on the Philippines 10 hours after the attack in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. The Philippines has been under American occupation after driving off the Spanish 43 years before World War II.

The Japanese launched the invasion by sea from Formosa over 200 miles (320 km) to the north of the Philippines. The defending forces outnumbered the Japanese by 3 to 2, however they were a mixed force of non-combat experienced regular, national guard, constabulary and newly created Commonwealth units. The Japanese used first-line troops at the outset of the campaign, and concentrating their forces enabled a swift overrun of most of Luzon during the first month.

The Americans and their Filipino allies could not handle everything the Japanese throw at them, even moreso than the attack in Pearl Harbor. General Douglas MacArthur, the military commander stationed in the Philippines, was understandably upset. Three months of Japanese attacks in the Philippines, MacArthur and allies were forced to retreat to Australia, but not before making a promise: "I shall return."

* * *

**April 9, 1942**  
(**1942**年**4**月**9**日)

_**Location: Mariveles, Bataan to Capas, Tarlac**_

Enter the **Bataan Death March**, one of the most darkest events in the Philippines during the war. Over 60,000 to 80,000 Americans and Filipino POWs (prisoners of war) are forced to a long walk from Mariveles all the way to the prison camp in Capas, Tarlac. Japanese soldiers begin to exhibit all acts of depravity and abuse to their prisoners each time they resist. One of the soldiers, **Kurosaki Hayato**, a lieutenant in the second battalion, is present during the march, as among the facilitators. Unlike his fellow infantrymen, Hayato draws the line in the abuse the other soldiers do on the prisoners, much to the dismay of his commanding officer, Colonel **Nishimura Masaru**.

[**黒崎****隼人** \- C.V.: **青柳****尊哉**]

(**Hayato Kurosaki** \- **Takaya Aoyagi** (Live-Action), **David Hayter** (English voice))

(_**NOTE: **__The "italicized" text indicates narration under Hayato's viewpoint._)

_My name is __**Kurosaki Hayato**__, second battalion lieutenant of the Imperial Army. The campaign in the Philippines turned out to be a success, now that we drove the Americans away. We didn't know that the people here in the Philippines came here unprepared after the attack on Pearl Harbor._

_And here I am, with the rest of the soldiers, guiding the tired and broken prisoners like sheep. It's a pity why would MacArthur of all people would leave his men behind to die? This is not like him at all._

_The soldiers at the time barely show any semblance of pity and kindness towards the prisoners. We made no hesitation in simply killing them should they make a feeble attempt in opposing the Imperial Army. But, the one who really stood out in this kind of cruelty was my commanding officer, __**Nishimura Masaru**__._

_Nishimura is my field senior, the field marshal who commandeered my squad. Ever since I have been enlisted in the army, the guy was a by-the-book and strict soldier. He even had no tolerance for failure, and no one wants to be in the receiving end of his wrath if one within the Army messes up._

_**18 hours later...**_

_**Location: Japanese P.O.W. Camp, Camp O'Donnell, Capas, Tarlac**_

_The Death March lasted the entire day. By the time we arrived at the P.O.W. Camp, all that the we have brought ourselves are those who survived the march, carrying with them body bags of those who weren't able to make it to the camp. And some of the soldiers pushed the other American and Filipino POWs over the edge to the point of killing them._

_The Americans and their allies see us as sadistic psychopaths in the way we treated the POWs while enjoying every bit of it. Everyone else within the Imperial Army to name a few draw the line at the inhumane treatment of the prisoners, including myself._

_Two days after the Death March, Nishimura and I were talking. Despite his strict and ruthless exterior, Nishimura and I were friends for a long time; coming all the way back in high school. And now, we're both soldiers who live the thrill for battles._

"_Hey, Kurosaki!", the colonel greeted me._

"_What?", I answered while I light up my cigarette._

[**西村****真申** \- C.V.: **伊勢谷****友介**]

(**Masaru Nishimura** \- **Yusuke Iseya** (Live-Action), **Kaiji Tang** (English voice))

"_General Homma wouldn't want you to miss this.", Nishimura continued while he asked for a stick of cigarette from me. "There's been a gossip about a buried treasure somewhere here. The general is interested to take the treasure to further our war efforts."_

"_Is the general crazy enough to gain that treasure for his own profit?", I skeptically replied, yet I have low regards for Yamashita._

"_Don't talk crap about the general, Kurosaki! Believe me, that treasure will generate millions for our cause. Money can buy things. Even power. Imagine what you could have if you gained such treasure."_

_While most of the soldiers at the time were living the thrill for battle and willing to die a warrior's death; there are few lunatics within the Imperial Army are hungry for gold; as implied with rumors involving General Homma. Either way, to show that I agree with Nishimura, I just replied with a mischievous snicker._

_What is on my mind is different than Nishimura's. When he asked about it, I brought up that the Americans will most likely return at an uncertain period of time. But, Nishimura dismissively replied..._

"_Screw those Americans! They willingly left behind a country that they have long occupied like the cowards they are."_

_Then I argued with him, "Just because they weaseled out doesn't mean they're cowards. The Americans may have something on their sleeves, let alone anti-Japanese resistance forces here."_

"_Seriously, you're too paranoid Kurosaki."_

_And yet, I am well aware that remnants of the American forces here in the Philippines have collaborated with rebels opposing the Japanese occupation. There's also another group of rebels calling themselves the Hukbalahap (Hukbalahap is Filipino for __**Huk**__bong __**Ba**__yan __**La**__ban sa __**Hap**__on). The Huks were entirely a group of peasant farmers in Luzon, but they are deadly soldiers despite their scarce resources, relying solely on their instinct and awareness to drive off Japanese soldiers trying to invade their territory._

_The Huks have been a pain in the neck until the next three years when the Americans return..._

* * *

**March 3, 1945**  
(**1945**年**3**月**3**日)

And Hayato's hunch were proven correct. It was only a matter of time the Americans make their counterattack. In the last three years of the war, the Japanese army, navy, and air force are slowly faltering as a result of constant defeats in naval and air battles had pushed the Japanese to a corner.

And a month earlier during the Battle of Manila, General MacArthur kept his promise to the people of the Philippines that he will return. This left most Japanese soldiers in total dread when the Americans are pulling out all the stops to drive them off the Philippines.

**["OPERATION: JUDAS"]**  
(オペレーション：ジュダス)

**[3 March 1945 - Battle of Manila]**  
(1945年3月3日-マニラの戦い)

**[1****st**** Lt. Hayato Kurosaki]**  
(黒崎 隼人陸軍中尉)

**[Imperial Army of Japan - Second Company Battalion]**  
(大日本帝國陸軍、 第2中隊)

**[Fort Santiago, Manila, The Philippines]**  
(サンティアゴ砦、マニラ、フィリピン)

The Japanese-occupied Fort Santiago comes under siege as US military bombard the fort with mortars.

Hayato comes to from a shell-shock, lying on the floor at the top of the fort while the rest of the Japanese soldiers trying to suppress fire on attacking US soldiers. A fellow soldier, Sergeant **Mitsurugi Masayuki** is seen reloading a machine gun, before seeing Hayato lying on the floor, outside of the fort, we see Chi-Ha and Ha-Go light tanks clashing against American Sherman tanks.

"Wake up, Lieutenant!", Masayuki pulls Hayato up. "The American's are coming closer! We need to defend this fort now!"

Hayato pulled out a Type 99 rifle fitted with a scope to snipe attacking enemy soldiers. Hayato was a trained sniper and possessed uncanny reflexes and awareness, being able to cycle a bolt-action rifle faster a normal rifleman could. Using the bolt-action, Hayato goes to work, sweeping 10 to 25 soldiers without missing his shot. But, the sniping work goes down hill when more US ground forces converge west and east of the fort.

"Shit! Where are they coming from!", another Japanese soldier exclaimed as they see more US troops breaking through their perimeter.

"We're not giving up! We keep fighting until the bitter end!", Hayato showcases his philosophy of the willingness to stare death in the face, especially those who want to die an honorable death. "We will not surrender to or be a prisoner to those American scums. A true warrior will go out with a true warrior's death!"

The Japanese soldiers defiantly pull out all the stops, even at the cost of their lives. Staying true that they refuse to be prisoners of wars and choose a warrior's death to uphold their honor. They use the bushido code of honor to live up to their reputation as soldiers in the battlefield.

However, Hayato has found himself at the short end of the stick as American soldiers start to come closer at the fort, as he and the other remaining soldiers under Nishimura's order to abandon Fort Santiago immediately. Mortar fire had pulverized more than several of platoons of Japanese soldiers.

Colonel Nishimura then rushed to the other remaining soldiers. "What are you people doing? Don't throw away your lives so recklessly! We have to retreat! The Americans already had us outnumbered!"

While Kurosaki was busy sniping at converging US soldiers, a mortar fire injured him, at the same time damaged the fort. Nishimura is able to save his best friend's life at the last moment.

"Kurosaki, we need to fall back! Send in a medic, now!", Nishimura ordered one of the infantrymen to send in a medic to tend to Hayato's injuries. Hayato passed out after he landed head-first into the pavement. The last remaining Japanese forces are forced to pull back.

With the tide of the battle turned to the favor of the Americans, the Imperial Japanese Army are forced to abandon Fort Santiago and the entirety of the Philippines as the Americans liberated the country.

* * *

**August 4, 1945**  
(**1945**年**8**月**4**日)

_**Location: Hiroshima, Japan**_

_**48 Hours before the Atomic bombing of Hiroshima...**_

Four months after the crushing loss in the battle of Manila, Hayato was in a coma for five months due to a concussion he sustained when the mortar fire sent him flying and landed head first into the pavement. Apparently, it's hard to think how can someone survive this kind of concussion, complete being nearly killed by mortar fire.

And Hayato has woken from a five month slumber at a military hospital in Hiroshima. Little what he know this time he has been isolated from the ensuing war. While alone in his bed, there was no nurse tending to him, and the hospital starts to become quiet...

The lieutenant regained enough strength to go out of his bed. He tried to seek out for what's going on, only to find bodies scattered across the lobby. As in bodies of dead soldiers who were apparently shot for no reason. Hayato looked at one room after another only to find a number of wounded soldiers bathing on their own blood.

"_What is this? A massacre?!_", Hayato had a horrified look on his face as he goes downstairs.

After wandering around, Hayato managed to reach the ground floor, only to find Nishimura standing at the reception's desk. The receptionist is dead too.

"Nishimura, what's going on? Everyone in the hospital are all dead! Even our own soldiers!", Hayato said, but Nishimura made no reply.

Nishimura was quiet as Hayato persistently trying to ask what's going on.

"Answer me, damn it!"

When Hayato finally got on his nerves, Nishimura pulls out his katana and sliced Hayato's right arm.

"Nishimura... You...! You were behind this massacre all along?!", exclaimed Hayato at the sight of seeing his commanding officer's true colors.

"Don't take it too personally, Kurosaki.", the now rogue Imperial colonel replied.

"You dare betray your own country just to save your skin?!", Hayato insistently questioned furhter. It looks like that Nishimura has discarded all semblance of honor among soldiers, coming off as a traitorous coward who willingly betrayed his own country to save himself.

"This is already getting boring. It's only a matter of time the war's going to end very soon. And I have no more use for the Imperial Army.", Nishimura continued before pulling out a Nambu pistol. "What's happening next changes the world forever. It is inevitable. Nothing can stop this, not even you."

Nishimura shoots Hayato on the abdomen, then the latter falling to the floor. Afterwards, Nishimura calls over two rogue Imperial Japanese soldiers and take Hayato's body...

Later, Nishimura's men took a gunboat into the sea where they prepare to dispose a mortally-wounded Hayato. Hayato's body is thrown into the ocean. The last thing he sees is Nishimura and the other rogue soldiers and the gunboat as Hayato sinks into the bottom of the ocean. From Hayato's point of view, his view fades to black as he is left to die...

* * *

_**74 years after the Second World War...**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

Jumping to 2019, the present day. Hayato apparently finds himself consciously awakening from a 74-year long slumber. He thought that he had died. But apparently, fate had brought him the will to live. Or that is, as he opened his eyes, scientists administered some kind of experiment on him.

Though Hayato was about to struggle, he rolled his eyes and saw where his right arm was cut off by Nishimura, only to have a prosthetic arm placed on it.

One of the scientists observed that their test subject is awakening.

"He's breathing. Look!", said the scientist as he notices Hayato opening his eyes.

For the first time in 74 years, Hayato opened his eyes. What lies ahead before him is to yet to be certain...

* * *

"_**There are things worse than war; cowardice, selfishness, betrayal." - Ernest Hemingway**_

* * *

**NEXT EPISODE**  
次回挿話

_Having found himself in a state of culture shock after the past 74 years, Hayato managed to escape the people who experimented him and found shelter courtesy of a mother and daughter who found him on the alley. _

_While trying to accustom himself to the current era, Hayato finds himself stumbling into an ensuing battle between the military group A.I.M.S. and corrupted HumaGears._

_Next time on Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana Episode 02: __**OPERATION: CULTURE SHOCK**__._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my first chapter to feature a cold opening (unless counting the first chapter of Taki Gaiden in both Book 1 and 2). As we dive through Hayato's experience as a soldier during World War II and the betrayal of his commanding officer (CO). The next chapter further explores how Hayato survived 74 years later and found out that he is experimented on by scientists and got a prosthetic arm.

When we are introduced to Hayato along with the name of the chapter and time of the events is kinda similar in format with the _Call of Duty _games. Following the new Modern Warfare game's release, this story is also considered as "Kamen Rider meets Call of Duty" while keeping up with Zero-One's military and counter-terror theme.

\- This also applies to the quoted sayings at the end of the chapter, similar to the WWII saga CoD games and death messages in the Modern Warfare trilogy. Unlike in the games, this story will not necessarily feature quotes from historical figures, it can be excerpted from other literary works, or even quotes of any anime, video game, comic book character.

\- Another CoD reference, the way Nishimura shoots Hayato in betrayal is reminiscent of General Shepherd from the Modern Warfare 2 mission "Loose Ends" when he shoots Roach and Ghost before burning their bodies. The only main difference is that Hayato and the other soldier gets thrown into the ocean.

The introduction of the story's characters along with their fancast actor and English voice actor parallels that from the _Metal Gear Solid_ series. David Hayter is the English voice for Hayato, who happens to be renowned for voicing Solid Snake, Naked Snake/Big Boss in the said video game franchise.


	2. OPERATION: CULTURE SHOCK

**DISCLAIMER: **_Kamen Rider Z__ero-One_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I strongly recommend watching episodes 1 to 4 of _Kamen Rider Zero-One _before reading this chapter.

* * *

**EPISODE 002: OPERATION: CULTURE SHOCK****  
**第2章：オペレーション：カルチャー・ショック

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of gun violence, blood and language. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

Continuing from where the first chapter left behind, Hayato awakens from a 74-year slumber. Even though World War II left Japan with grave casualties, Hayato didn't live to witness the end of the war as he found himself lost in time.

The real kicker, the people who have been experimenting him surgically placed a prosthetic arm on the right side where it was cut off by Nishimura before his supposed death. In the midst of the experiment, Hayato was labeled as "Super Soldier No. 0" by the scientists. For whatever reason, they're trying to turn him into a superhuman being. However, this can go horribly wrong at a slightest mistake...

Within moments, Hayato sat up from the surgery bed. However, Hayato had no control of his actions as if he's lashing out like an untamed beast. The scientists can only look in fear when their test subject going berserk.

"Number 0 is out of control!", one of the scientists exclaimed. "Do something!"

"Quick! Sedate him!", the other pulled a anesthetic syringe to subdue the berserk Hayato.

Restraining Hayato is easier said than done. The other laboratory personnel had to corner him until he is sedated. Afterwards, the anesthetic injected to him took effect in a matter of seconds as Hayato passes out. The scientists resume their experiment on him until they are finished.

* * *

_**Five hours later...**_

From Hayato's viewpoint, he subconsciously begins to have nightmares when mechanical humanoids going berserk in a test city. These robots begin to attack innocent people and act as suicide bombers upon coming contact with nearby workers.

We then go to a scene where a young boy mourning at an android taking the likeness of his father. The sadness in the young face is more apparent as the point of view is then focused on the android...

"_(static) ...to... J..p tow...s your ...am...!_"

The dream sequence abruptly ended with Hayato waking up in a prison cell.

("_What was that?_"), Hayato said to himself, a grim expression on his face says it all upon waking up from a nightmare. The World War II veteran had no idea that he's already in a world that he has never been before. PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) doesn't even begin to cover it either. Presumably, these "nightmares" is most likely a side-effect of the experiment done to him.

Hayato couldn't help but lash out as he punched the wall using the prosthetic arm surgically placed on where his original arm was lost. The real kicker, the punch Hayato threw was powerful enough to carve a hole in the wall, much to his shock. Looking at the prosthetic arm, instead of seeing it as a blessing, he sees it but a curse.

"I'm a freak... I'm a goddamn freak!"

The former WWII soldier started wallowing in self-hatred, the damage is already done to him. He even had no idea the full extent of the strength he now has and what he had become. Hayato really hated the idea of having superhuman powers.

Suddenly, the door in his prison cell opened...

Hayato shook his head and backed up as he prepares to attack his would-be assailant. The door opened, instead reveals one of the scientists involved in his experiment. The man's name was **Sugimura Shigeru**.

[**杉村 ****茂**\- C.V.: **永井 ****大**]

(**Shigeru Sugimura** \- **Masaru Nagai** (Live-Action), **Kyle Hebert** (English voice))

"Super Soldier Number 0.", Shigeru said, all while addressing Hayato with a "test subject" name. "Or, should I say; **Kurosaki Hayato.**"

Even after being experimented on, Hayato's memories and personality appears to be intact. He is even rude towards the researcher.

"How long have I been dead, jackass?", Hayato asked at the expense of name-calling Shigeru.

"It's 2019.", Shigeru replied, giving Hayato a hint of how many years he has missed. "Do you have a family or loved ones?"

"Who cares. They might be dead by now. I thought I should have died, but I've been resurrected into a freak of nature! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Being brought back to the living after 74 years is not a pleasant experience for Hayato. He might have stayed dead if it weren't Nishimura slicing off his arm and shooting him on the stomach. He is still unaware why he was experimented on and why. Despite the unpleasant firsthand experience of culture shock, he'd thought about escaping the laboratory he calls it a "hellhole".

Shigeru, while leaving Hayato's prison cell, also thought of giving Hayato the freedom to live for himself.

* * *

It was already 10pm and the facility is now at lockdown. Guards are apparently are on patrol in case of intruders or escapees encountered.

Once again, Shigeru returns to Hayato's prison cell and opened the door. The WWII veteran isn't sleepy as if he got insomnia whatsoever. The soldier is surprised when Shigeru reveals that he's helping Hayato escape.

"You again.", said Hayato.

"We're getting out of here.", Shigeru replied.

"I thought you are supposed to be one of the guys who brought me back from the dead."

"That might be true. But, not anymore. These people have kept me a prisoner for a long time."

Hayato persistently asked even further, "Then why are you helping me?"

"The less you know, the better. Come on, follow me.", Shigeru answered. The scientist then handed Hayato an FN Five-SeveN pistol and a suppressor. "Take this gun and equip the suppressor. With it we can escape this facility without causing too much noise."

**["OPERATION: CULTURE SHOCK"]**  
(オペレーション：カルチャー・ショック)

**[7 September 2019]**  
(2019年9月7日)

**[Hayato Kurosaki]**  
(黒崎 隼人)

**[Unknown Laboratory]**  
(未知の研究室)

Hayato put the suppressor on the gun all while cocking it. Despite his unfamiliarity with modern firearms, Hayato is capable of using weapons of any kind given his military experience.

"Let's go.", said Hayato as he and Shigeru moved on.

"Use the darkness for cover. At this rate, we won't be spotted by the guards."

While using the pitch-black darkness around the room to avoid detection, Hayato and Shigeru head downstairs for the second floor. Once finding their way to the next stairway, they find themselves seeing three to five guards patrolling in the area.

Besides the patrolling guards, there's also surveillance cameras nearby the entrances on the way downstairs and just at the entrance from the stairway from the third floor. Noticing the camera above them, Hayato used his pistol to shoot the camera, rendering it inoperable. This allows him and Shigeru to cover their tracks.

Nearby obstacles are useful to avoid detection as Hayato and Shigeru split up and find cover to avoid detection. Guards passed by while Hayato hid at a nearby room, closing the door. He decided to ignore them rather than shooting them, knowing that doing so will alert them.

Once the coast is clear, Hayato leaves the room, regrouping with Shigeru. Hayato would shoot the surveillance camera near the door leading to the stairway to the second floor.

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Escape Route Battle**__" OST from Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes_*)

On the way down, things went south as the guards already knew that Hayato and Shigeru are bailing out.

"Number 0 is trying to escape! Open fire!", said one of the guards as they ID'd the two.

"Looks like they knew we're bailing out. Let's go loud!", said Hayato as he gunned down one of the guards, and took the wounded guard's HK416 and kevlar vest. Shigeru likewise managed to kill another guard and took the another HK416 and kevlar vest as well.

A fierce firefight ensued as the unlikely pair fight their way out. Hayato and Shigeru engage more hostiles as they move into the next stairway.

A flashbang goes off as Shigeru yells as he saw the flash grenade thrown, "Flashbang! Look out!"

The flashbang detonated, releasing a flash of light and ear-splitting sound of blast that temporarily stunned Hayato and Shigeru. Despite this, they were able to hold off their pursuers and proceed to the first floor.

They engage more hostiles on the lobby, and encounter more resistance as the guards equip themselves with riot shields. Riot shields can withstand firepower for a long period of time, making them difficult to flank.

"They're using shields. Toss a grenade!", Shigeru barked instructions.

Hayato pulled out an M67 frag grenade he stole from the guard he killed. By pulling the pin, the grenade is thrown at a distance that it landed behind at each of the riot shield-wielding hostiles. The grenade detonates after a few seconds, killing the enemies.

Hayato and Shigeru proceeded as they make their way for the exit. They move through the courtyard, taking out more hostiles.

"Grrghh! Motherfuckers!", Hayato cussed.

"Don't stop! We can make it if we shoot our way to the river!", Shigeru replied, as the only option to escape the laboratory is to head for the river to the northwest of the lab. First, they must escape into the forest.

Now that they're on the outside, Hayato and Shigeru must loose the heat coming after them. Thus, they head northwest to the forest to avoid the pursuers.

"They are heading for the forest. After them!", the guard leader ordered.

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Contingency Part 1**__" OST from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_*)

The mercs went to the forest to search for the escapees. As they searched far and wide around the forest, there were no sign of either Hayato and Shigeru. With the soldiers unaware of their whereabouts, Hayato and Shigeru split up keeping themselves in low profile to avoid the soldiers. Hayato is very adept in stealth ever since his time in World War II. This time, he can't afford to be spotted no matter what, ignoring other distractions that would potentially blow his cover.

("_I have been an expert on stealth back in the war. I can't afford to give away my position..._"), Hayato spoke to himself, as he consciously felt the presence of enemy soldiers around the forest. Patiently waiting for them to give up on their pursuit as he hid in the shadows, using his surroundings to his advantage.

After a long minute of scouting for their target with no avail, the mercs decided to abort their mission.

Hayato emerged from the bush as he checked every corner. "The coast is clear...", he said. Afterwards, he proceeded to the river, regrouping with Shigeru.

* * *

The two find a Zodiac CRRC (combat rubber reconnaissance craft) at a jetty. Shigeru implies that the mercenaries who guard the laboratory were using this boat. So, now that they have evaded their pursuers, Hayato and Shigeru use the Zodiac to escape to the city. With Shigeru driving the engine.

On the way to the city, Shigeru has something in mind for Hayato.

"Kurosaki.", Shigeru calls out the WWII veteran.

"What?", Hayato replied bluntly.

"Answer my question?", Shigeru brought up the last question he asked to Hayato. "Do you have a family that might be still alive in today?"

"You don't get to ask about it. I don't even care where are they now. Whether they're dead or still alive. That doesn't matter to me now.", Hayato bitterly answered, caring less if he had any relatives, since he has been long dead for the past 74 years. "What matters to me is to find a certain someone."

"A certain someone?"

Hayato might be referring to his former CO, Nishimura. The one he once friends with became a traitor. Whether if Nishimura is dead or alive, Hayato won't rest until he gets his revenge. Either way, Hayato is still in a bad mood to tell his side of the story.

What concerned Shigeru about Hayato is his cynical view. The scientist wanted Hayato to find his own purpose in life, besides revenge, knowing that revenge will breed more misery.

"I see. You must be seeking revenge against this someone?", Shigeru continued. "A wise man once said, "Those who embark on a journey of revenge must dig two graves." Keep in mind, revenge will only bring more misery not to those around you, but to yourself. So, I suggest that you be careful."

Even for a dedicated scientist, Shigeru is revealed to be an insightful person, giving Hayato a warning about the perils of revenge. Even though Hayato doesn't seem to take this proverb at heart. But, Hayato knew what path he has taken, and is prepared to face the certainties of it. And for that matter, Hayato is willing to distance himself from others as far as revenge is concerned.

"Even if he's [Nishimura] dead or alive. I won't stop until I find and kill him; and make him pay for his transgressions!", Hayato resolves to do whatever it takes to hunt down Nishimura. "Now, where do we go from here?"

"We split up. So those mercenaries won't be on our case for a while.", Shigeru said. "Kurosaki. I have a request for you."

"What about it?", Hayato asked.

Shigeru takes a family picture from his wallet, showing his wife and daughter to him. "Can you look after my family?"

"How long have you been distancing yourself from your wife and child?"

"For the past 12 years... I've been doing this to protect them. Knowing that those mercenaries will come after us considering what we did in the lab."

"So, why didn't you return home to see them? They have been worried sick about you."

"Look, you don't need to know everything. I have my reason to do so. But, despite this, I loved my wife and daughter. Please, if you find them. Tell my wife that I won't return for a long while and I'm asking you to protect them."

Shigeru is also a loving father and husband, all while being a hard-working scientist. Having distanced himself from his family causes Hayato to question his familial relationship. Also, Shigeru implied that he had did something without the knowledge of his family 12 years ago, knowing if he return, he might endanger his own family. So this explains why he entrusted Hayato to protect his family.

Hayato makes a reluctant decision, "All right. If that's the case, I'll look after your family."

"Thank you, Kurosaki.", Shigeru replied. "You find your own purpose in life once you are now in the city."

Now within the city, Shigeru drops Hayato at a nearby jetty at the docks.

"This is where we go on our separate ways. Kurosaki, you're on your own now.", said Shigeru before taking off with the Zodiac. "I hope we will meet again."

Hayato's journey in the 21st century begins as he wandered around the city endlessly like a homeless man, all while trying to hide his prosthetic arm from everyone around him. Even weirder, the world that he is now in is different from the era where he used to be from. Since he is no longer in the Showa era, as the current era is the Reiwa period. Following Emperor Hirohito's passing in 1989, his son Akihito succeeded him, thus marks the beginning of the Heisei era. And, five months earlier in the present, Akihito abdicated the throne to his heir, Crown Prince Naruhito, thus the Reiwa era begun.

As Hayato continued wandering the city, he could not fathom over the advancing technology of today's Japan. A sign of **culture shock**, a person experiencing a cultural environment different from one's own or the feeling of unfamiliarity with today's way of life. In Hayato's case, he had been long dead for 74 years and this is his first experience of living in the present now that he's a cyborg. Or, as what Shigeru refer to him as a "**super soldier**".

Besides newspapers, there's a lot of jumbo screens in buildings that show the news as well as a commercial featured a tech company called **Hiden Intelligence**, known for producing synthetic, artificial humanoids called **HumaGears**. HumaGears have been active in the labor force ever to this day thanks to how they were designed and programmed. It also shows that the slogan "Take off towards a dream.", where HumaGears can co-exist with humanity in harmony.

A recent news then also showed that Hiden Intelligence's president, **Hiden Korenosuke** passed away. Though, Hiden already entrusted his company to his grandson. A young man named **Hiden Aruto**, formerly a stage comedian who got fired from his job because of his stale jokes. And then, the emergence of a neon-yellow colored superhero with a grasshopper motif who just saved people when a HumaGear was corrupted into a monster attacked people in a carnival.

("_I had no idea how time runs this fast..._"), Hayato muttered to himself.

After hours of wandering to find Shigeru's family, Hayato is exhausted in roaming around town. Thus, the former WWII soldier is forced to rest at a nearby alley beside a bakery. Hayato can only close his eyes, passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

The next day, a mother and her daughter find a homeless man sleeping on the alley beside the bakery. It is also revealed that the mother and daughter own the bakery and this is in fact their home. Hayato, the homeless man in question, wakes up when the woman tries to call him out.

"Thank goodness you're awake!", said the owner of the bakery. "How long have you've been sleeping on the alley, mister?"

Hayato replied, "I don't know. I've been long lost for the past 74 years."

[**杉村 ****春香**\- C.V.: **野波 ****麻帆**]

(**Haruka Sugimura** \- **Maho Nonami** (Live-Action), **Brenda Valdivia** (English voice))

The woman, **Haruka**, apparently interpreted Hayato's case of culture shock. Either way, Haruka decided to bring Hayato in to her bakery to give him food, water, and clothes.

As it turned out that Haruka is the name of Shigeru's wife, and their daughter's name is **Honoka**. That means, Hayato came to the right place when he didn't expected it.

Once inside the Sugimura home, Haruka prepared breakfast for their guest, whereas Honoka then interacted with the WWII veteran.

[**杉村 ****春香**\- C.V.: **野波 ****麻帆**]

(**Honoka Sugimura** \- **Arisa Sonohara** (Live-Action), **Kari Wahlgren** (English voice))

"Hi, mister! What's your name?", asked Honoka.

"Kurosaki Hayato."

Honoka then took notice at the prosthetic hand on Hayato's right.

"Hey, is that a prosthetic hand? Did something happened to your arm?", Honoka continued.

However, Haruka insists to her daughter not to know about it and said, "Honoka-chan, don't be rude to our guest. He just had culture shock." Afterwards, Haruka served onigiri (rice balls), scrambled eggs and miso soup for Hayato, the Sugimura family giving Hayato a place to stay where he can feel at home. To which Hayato accepted Haruka's offer to stay in their home.

Hayato has a huge appetite, considering that he's been in stasis for the 74 years and had never eaten in for decades. Even Haruka commented that the WWII veteran had a strong appetite.

Hayato narrated how the Sugimura family were kind enough to offer him a place to call home...

"_As I thought the world will be a lot more hellish than I thought. There is still a glimmer of hope that can ease my pain. Shigeru's wife and daughter willingly took me in to their home, where at the same time their kindness gave me a chance to find my own purpose in life. Though the road ahead I'm taking will be long and perilous, I know what I must do... I don't want anyone around me to be involved in my journey to revenge, even for their sake, I will take it upon myself even if it means protecting them. And so, my path towards revenge begins..._"

Now living with the Sugimura family, Hayato ends up using Shigeru's room, where he sleeps. Haruka then offered Hayato to use Shigeru's clothes. But, to his dismay, most of Shigeru's clothes don't fit his size, except for the tracksuit and a glove he wears on his right hand to hide his prosthetic arm. Hayato still see his prosthetic arm as a curse up till this day.

* * *

The following day, Hayato goes on to the big city to seek out a job, all while looking into more news involving HumaGears, Hiden Intelligence, etc. The more Hayato struggles with his culture shock, the faster he's trying to get used with today's society.

Just as Hayato was about light a stick of cigarette, he heard explosions and gunfire from afar. Normally, hearing from greater distances that's equal to 1000 meters and beyond with enhanced clarity can't be normally done by any means. Though this might be one of the "side-effects" of the experiment done to him, as with the near-superhuman strength with that punch he threw at a wall in his prison cell before his escape. Hayato can't help blame the prosthetic arm that's been giving him these superhuman powers.

Hayato then proceeded to track the source of the explosion and gunfire. The WWII veteran made use of shortcuts, as well as awareness of the clarity of the sound to reach the source. Hayato had to run, execute parkour tricks on obstacles and staying out of the road. This trekking was nothing in comparison with the jungle combat back in his experience back in the war.

And it was a matter of time he managed to reach the park, where he witnesses a rampaging **Magia** attacking civilians. A HumaGear being corrupted into becoming a prehistoric kaijin, where they are somehow forcibly equipped with a belt called a **Zetsumeriser**, and equipped with an SD-card like device that contained the DNA data of prehistoric creatures.

The Magia Hayato encountered is a dragonfly-like creature. However, a military group called the Artificial Intelligence Military Squad, or AIMS arrived on the scene to apprehend the rampaging Magia. The AIMS soldiers are then deployed as they open fire on the dragonfly Magia. However, today's modern weapons don't make a dent on these killing machines, let alone explosives. The AIMS soldiers are then easily dispatched by the dragonfly Magia, with Hayato watching the onslaught.

Hayato then approaches at one of the AIMS van, where a young woman working with the squad blocks his way.

"Sir, leave this place at once!", said the female AIMS member.

"Do you have any rocket launcher or something?", Hayato asks if there any rocket launchers to bring the dragonfly Magia down. "You can't bring this flying hunk of metal down if you have something that would bring it down!"

("_Just how does this guy know that?_"), she muttered to herself before pulling out an AT4 rocket launcher and gave the weapon to Hayato. "Here, use this!"

Hayato aims on the AT4's sights, locking at the dragonfly Magia that is flying in the air. The WWII veteran took a tactical breathing while he aims at the left. Hayato fires the rocket. Within moments, the dragonfly Magia moved to the left, where he is hit by the rocket. Much to the female AIMS member's shock, she deduced that Hayato must have predicted the Magia's actions the moment he fired the rocket.

"How did he do that?", she exclaimed.

The dragonfly Magia fell into the ground. Though it seemed that Hayato already destroyed it. However, the Magia is still moving!

"It's still alive!?"

Hayato tosses the AT4 launcher away and decided to take matters to his own hands. "Fuck it. You want a tussle? Then, give me your best shot!"

Hayato cracks his knuckles as he prepares to brawl with the Magia in reckless abandon.

* * *

"_**A lot of people don't know the culture shock of how you can be in a rich area and then be in poverty. People don't know how different it is over there." - Wiz Khalifa**_

* * *

**NEXT EPISODE**  
次回挿話

_Hayato gets involved in a fight between AIMS and the Meganeura Magia. Despite his superhuman feats gifted to him thanks to the experiment done to him, the Magia is proven to be tougher than he imagined. One of the AIMS operatives threw a Celluriser and a Slashing Beet Progrise Key at him that allowed him to transform into a Kamen Rider. Despite Hayato's heroic efforts, he instead gets taken into custody by AIMS for his troubles and is interrogated by Yaiba Yua, the group's technical advisor._

_Next time on Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana Episode 03: __**OPERATION: HUMAGEAR**__._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Also, the reason why I am recommending readers to watch the first four episodes of Zero-One is due to Hayato having nightmares about the Daybreak Town Incident The future chapters of this story will lead to the possible origins of Hayato's prosthetic arm. Because, the prosthetic arm itself was made from the arm of a destroyed HumaGear and rebuilt into a prosthetic arm.

This chapter has few allusions to previous Rider series:

\- The fact that Hayato got experimented on by scientists and one of them helping him escape from his captors has been a common trope in the Showa era. Hayato gets the firsthand experience of the effects of the experiment done to him, primarily the use of his superhuman strength; much like Takeshi Hongou after Shocker turned him into a cyborg.

\- Hayato ended up taking refuge to a mother and daughter (Haruka and Honoka) duo is similar to Hajime Aikawa of _Kamen Rider Blade_. Unlike the Kurihara family, the Sugimura family run a bakery instead of a cafe. Additionally, Shigeru, the scientist who helped him escape was the one who requested Hayato to look after his family in his place parallels how Amane's father did the same with Hajime after he gets killed in the Undead Battle Fight.

Things you need to know of the fancast for the Sugimura family:

\- Shigeru's actor is **Masaru Nagai**, who portrayed Tatsuya Asami and Captain Ryuuya in _Mirai Sentai Timeranger_.

\- Haruka's actress, **Maho Nonami**, is the wife of Kensei Mikami, the latter of whom is best known for the role of Gentoku Himuro in _Kamen Rider Build_.

\- Honoka's actress, **Arisa Sonohara**, previously portrayed Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio in _Ultraman R/B_.

I looked into Destonus's review, and the fact that Hayato awakens in the present as a cyborg rather than an android is reminiscent of Ryuusei Tsurugi's backstory from _Choujinki Metalder_; the Metal Heroes take of Shotaro Ishinomori's creation, _Android Kikaider_. I acknowledge the parallels between Hayato and Metalder but with some differences.

\- Also, despite Hayato now having a prosthetic arm and superhuman powers because of the experiment done to him. The more accurate term we're going to refer him is "super soldier" instead of "cyborg", given that they share the same (if not entirely) meaning.

The unnamed female AIMS member who appeared in the near-end of the chapter is Yua Yaiba.


	3. OPERATION: HUMAGEAR

**DISCLAIMER: **_Kamen Rider Z__ero-One_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Much like in the previous chapter, I strongly recommend watching episodes 1 to 4 of _Kamen Rider Zero-One _before reading this chapter.

* * *

"_Take off toward a dream... In a world where humans and artificial humans called HumaGears co-exist; tells the tale of a man who embarks in a journey of vengeance. In the midst of the war between man versus machine, he gears up towards the step of humanity's evolution."_

(*_**Opening: **__"__**REALxEYEZ (TV version)**__" by J of Luna Sea feat. Takanori Nishikawa from Kamen Rider Zero-One_*)

**[~**_**ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE**_**~]**

(_instrumental_)

**[~**_**Koudai na AAKAIVU AKUSESU shite**_**~] **(_I'm accessing this vast archive_)  
**[~**_**Kensaku shitatte I don't think it's right**_**~] **(_I keep searching, but I don't think it's right_)  
**[~**_**DEETA wa kako WAADO wa SAIN**_**~] **(_Data is the past, the words are a signal..._)  
**[~**_**Kotae wa 404 not found**_**~] **(_...but the answer I got is "404 Not Found"_)

**[~**_**ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE**_**~]**

**[~**_**REALxEYES hajimari no aizu**_**~] **(_REAL×EYES the sign of the beginning..._)  
**[~**_**Atarashii jidai wo**_**~] **(_...will kick off the new era_)  
**[~**_**We've gotta SUNxRISE burning like the fires**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Kirihirake unmei wo**_**~] **(_Cut through fate_)

**[~**_**You wanna REALxEYES egaita miraizu**_**~] **(_You wanna REAL×EYES the future that lies ahead_)  
**[~**_**Buchi nuite Ikeru no wa**_**~] **(_The only one who can break through..._)  
**[~**_**You're the only one!**_**~]**

**[~**_**ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE**_**~]**

* * *

**EPISODE 003: OPERATION: HUMAGEAR****  
**第3章：オペレーション：ヒューマギア

* * *

**Yua's A.I.M.S. Log**  
(唯阿のエイムズログ)

**Date: 11****th**** of September, 2019**  
(2019年9月11日)

_Our team was sent to apprehend a corrupted HumaGear transformed into a dragonfly Magia at the park. Any conventional firearms don't stand a chance against a rampaging Magia, let alone our developed weapons like the Shotriser and Attache Shotguns. Only Fuwa had one of the Shotrisers we developed. But, I refused to grant him the authorization to transform. _

_While we're losing much of our troops, a civilian stumbled on the ensuing chaos and willingly got involved. And now, I can only witness the man's recklessness as he tries to confront the Magia head-on._

**-END LOG-**

* * *

**["OPERATION: HUMAGEAR"]**  
(オペレーション：ヒューマギア)

**[11 September 2019]**  
(2019年9月11日)

**[Yua Yaiba]**  
(刃 唯阿)

**[Artificial Intelligence Military Service]**  
(対人工知能特務機関)

The woman working with AIMS, **Yaiba Yua** had tried to stop Hayato from getting involved in the ensuing battle between the group and a rampaging HumaGear. Then again, Yua is unaware that Hayato is a bio-engineered super soldier. Hayato kept his prosthetic arm hidden at all costs as he brawled with the dragonfly Magia, or rather as his Zetsumerise Key said, the **Meganeura Magia**.

[**刃****唯阿**\- C.V.: **井桁****弘恵**]

(**Yua Yaiba** \- **Hiroe Igeta** (Live-Action), **Debi Mae West** (English voice))

"You can't just recklessly pick a fight with a Magia head-on! That's suicide!", Yua said, reasoning to Hayato for his reckless behavior.

Yua's words fall on deaf ears. Hayato is laser focused on fighting the Meganeura Magia. Even times of a very serious situation like this, Hayato remained calm under pressure.

In response, the Meganeura Magia began to let out numerous tendrils from its mouth. Where they reach nearby HumaGears doing labor work, corrupting them into becoming grunts in the form of Trilobite Magias. Hayato finds himself surrounded by multiple corrupted HumaGears backing the Meganeura Magia. Still, it didn't faze the World War II veteran. In fact, Hayato recalls that he had once found himself in a similar situation during the war.

(_"It's just like during the time that the Huks had me surrounded..."_), Hayato spoke to himself, as he brought up when the Hukbalahap had him cornered when he infiltrated the rebel's camp during the war and comparing it to his predicament in the present.

Hayato made the only appropriate response: fight. The only thing Hayato can do in this scenario is to fight his way out of it. Hayato decides to bring out his survival skills to work, given that he himself is an expert survivalist during the war and putting both his strength, instincts and cunning to good use.

One of the Trilobite Magias open fire, prompting Hayato to agilely dodge the bullets of the enemy's machine gun. He grabs one of the AIMS soldier's riot shield and uses it to charge at the grunts. Then a brawl ensued, Hayato tussled with every single Trilobite Magia with just his bare hands. All while keeping his right prosthetic arm hidden, Hayato uses the punches from his robotic arm to deal critical hits on the Magia grunts; a single punch from his right arm easily dispatched each Trilobite Magia, much to Yua's shock.

Yua looked on as Hayato possessed more than just instinct and determination, as if he inherently possessed feats that's absolutely _superhuman_.

"Who or what is with this man?! It's like he's superhuman or something...", Yua whispered.

Two AIMS personnel arrived on the scene, **Inoue Tetsuya**, accompanied by a fellow technical officer, **Mitsurugi Miu**. Miu is holding a briefcase containing a flip phone and a similar card key-like device: a **Progrise Key**.

[**井之上****哲也**\- C.V.: **山﨑****賢人**]

(**Tetsuya Inoue** \- **Kento Yamazaki** (Live-Action), **Yuri Lowenthal** (English voice))

[**光剣****美雨**\- C.V.: **浜辺****美波**]

(**Miu Mitsurugi** \- **Minami Hamabe** (Live-Action), **Erika Harlacher** (English voice))

"Inoue-kun, Miu? What are you two doing here?", asked Yua.

Miu replied, "This is the time we put the Celluriser to the test, ma'am."

"Not at a time like this!", Yua objected since the AIMS Celluriser, a phone-based transformation gear, is a trial type. And it's functions are different from the Shotrisers used by the higher-ups within AIMS. And, according to Yua, the Celluriser didn't made the cut since there were only two prototypes were made and never got a finished product and instead the Shotriser was chosen over it.

"Please, Yua-san! Let me fight that Magia!", Inoue persistently pleaded.

"Fine.", Yua had no other choice but to grant them permission to use the AIMS Celluriser.

Miu opened the briefcase, with the contents including the belt for the Celluriser, the phone itself, and a Progrise Key depicting the likeness of a _kabutomushi_, or the Japanese rhinoceros beetle. The dodger-blue Progrise Key has the name **Slashing Beet**, and the ability reads "**Sword**". Tetsuya then took everything in the case and heads into the battle to transform.

*_[AIMS Celluriser voice] __**Celluriser!**_*

Tetsuya equips the belt buckle and prepares to equip the Progrise Key into the Celluriser. But before that, he pressed the key's button before authorization.

*_[Progrise Key] __**Sword!**_*

Unlike the Shotriser that needs the Progrise Key to be open before transformation, the Celluriser does not. Instead, it's directly inserted into the phone itself before inputting the numbers.

Before Tetsuya can do so, going back to Hayato's fight with the Meganeura Magia. The dragonfly Magia goes up and attacks everyone (except Yua; who was observing the ensuing conflict) on the scene, Hayato gets pushed back to a corner, and Tetsuya gets thrown into the pavement.

"Tetsuya! Pull yourself together!", Miu then pulls his colleague up.

"That Magia can fly? Rats!", Tetsuya grumbled. Moments before he could operate the Celluriser, he notices the bystander [Hayato] who brawled with the dragonfly Magia and thought of something: if he asks Hayato to transform with the Celluriser, that means he can take on that Magia. However, this means Tetsuya will have to give up the Celluriser and the Progrise Key, leaving him to have momentary second thoughts.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?"

"If that guy was able to hold off against that Magia, then I'm going to help him!"

"But...!"

Either way, Tetsuya decides to give Hayato help. Meanwhile, despite Hayato having a hard time fighting the Meganeura Magia, the WWII veteran felt he had never felt so ecstatic in his entire life for the past 79 years.

But, finding a way to send down the dragonfly Magia back to the ground is easy way than done. Until, Tetsuya calls him out.

"Hey, mister!", said the AIMS operative. Tetsuya tossed the belt, Celluriser and Progrise Key. "Listen to me. If you want to put that thing down, you might need to reach him in flight! So, put on the belt!"

Hayato took note of Tetsuya's instructions as he equipped the buckle.

"Then press the button on that card!"

*_[Progrise Key voice] __**Sword!**_*

The Slashing Beet Progrise Key's Rise Starter is pressed before it's inserted into the Celluriser's upper part. It should be taken into consideration that the Celluriser functions similar to a flip phone as opposed to Hiden's Rise Phones that are actually based on smartphones. Given that the Celluriser were AIMS's prototype transformation devices before it was cut in favor of the Shotriser, the Cellurisers were kept in case of emergency.

Once Hayato loads the Progrise Key into the Celluriser, Tetsuya further instructs him to enter the code.

"Then, enter these numbers: 2, 3, 3, 8, 5, 3 and press Enter!"

*_[Celluriser voice] __**2-3-3-8-5-3!**_* (NOTE: The numbers spell out "BEETLE", and the digits are based on using the ITU E 1.161 International Standard telephone keypad.)

Upon inputting the codes, a large projection of a kabutomushi just popped out of the Celluriser's monitor, orbiting around Hayato. Hayato finally got the gist of what Tetsuya told him. He prepares to dock the Celluriser into the buckle.

"**Henshin!**"

Hayato places the Celluriser at the docking slot of the buckle...

*_[Celluriser voice] __**Cellurise!**_*

Within moments, transparent projections of a what appears to be Hayato's battle suit materialize on both sides in a horizontal lining. Within moments, the projections combine with Hayato to form his battle suit. Followed by the beetle projection disengaging to form armor parts to combine with his battle suit to complete his transformation.

*_[Progrise Key voice] __**Change: Slashing Beet! The beetle's horn is mightier than a sword.**_*

(*_**BGM:** "**Stardust Crusaders**" Original Soundtrack from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders_*)

"That's...", Miu can look in awe-inspiring disbelief.

And Yua christened the Rider's name, "Kamen Rider... Katana."

Given the kabutomushi motif of this new Rider, and for literal puns; his head gear even resembles that of a traditional Japanese kabuto worn by samurai in the feudal times. Hence, Yua came up the name **Kamen Rider Katana**, despite that Hayato doesn't have a sword weapon befitting his name yet. Katana's most distinguishing features is his cyclops-esque mono eye, making him the only Kamen Rider to have a single compound eye on the visor.

However, his first transformation came with a tradeoff: it also exposed his prosthetic arm, much to Yua's shock, as she secretly insinuated that the prosthetic arm is made out of parts of a HumaGear. Despite this, the AIMS technical officer decide to let Hayato finish off the Magia and give the order of bringing him under the group's custody.

Now assuming the form of Kamen Rider Katana Slashing Beet for the first time, Hayato resumes the battle and brawls with the Meganeura Magia. Thus, turning the tide of the battle into his favor. In addition of exhibiting more enhancements to his now superhuman abilities, his own prosthetic arm can also double as a projectile, allowing him to launch a rocket punch by firing it.

When it comes to hand-to-hand combat, Hayato solely rely on devastating punches, especially when his prosthetic arm is in use. Hayato continues to dish out a savage and brutal beating on the Meganeura Magia to the point that it can't withstand this kind of punishment.

Yua can barely even known if Hayato is really a human or a HumaGear, where he is in fact neither.

*_[Progrise Key voice] __**Sword **__(followed by looping heavy metal guitar riff)_*

"You bore me... Not worth my breath!", Hayato/Katana bantered before he pulls the Celluriser out of his belt buckle, and pressed the Progrise Key's button for the finisher (in a similar vein with the Shotriser) and dialed the number sign (#) and inputted 3, 4, 6, 2, 5 and Enter.

*_[Celluriser voice] __**3-4-6-2-5! Slashing Overdrive!**_* (NOTE: The inputted codes in letters means "Final", hence it serves as the Celluriser's means of functioning for the finishers.)

The Celluriser is placed back on Katana's belt buckle as he lunges on the dazed Meganeura Magia...

Katana proceeds to unleash a barrage of punches at the Meganeura Magia, the latter felt the merciless all-out pummeling firsthand from a super soldier, all while Hayato shouting "Muda!" after each successful punches.

(_**NOTE:**__ "Muda" is translation for "useless" in Japanese. This battle cry is associated to Dio Brando, a villain in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime/manga series._)

"(_Punches thrown at rapid-fire speeds_) **MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA!**"

After all the punches land, Katana hits the Magia with an uppercut that sends it flying before he uses his prosthetic arm to fire it on the target like a rocket.

"**WRRRYYYY!**", yelled Hayato as he launches his prosthetic arm as he hits the final blow in the form of a rocket punch.

(_**NOTE: **__"WRRYYY" is also one of Dio's battle cries._)

Once the prosthetic arm is launched, it takes on a punching position as it prepares to hit the Meganeura Magia. Before the rocket punch is about to connect, the finisher's name in katakana are spelled out in a freeze frame...

[**ス**]

[**ラ**]

[**ッ**]

[**シ**]

[**ュ**]

[**イ**]

[**ン**]

[**グ**]

[**オ**]

[**ー**]

[**バ**]

[**ー**]

[**ド**]

[**ラ**]

[**イ**]

[**ブ**]

**ス**

**ラ**

**ッ**

**シ**

**ュ**

**イ**

**ン**

**グ****オ****ー****バ****ー****ド****ラ****イ****ブ** (_Slashing Overdrive_)

*_[Celluriser voice] __**Slashing Overdrive!**_*

Katana's rocket punch connects, destroying the Meganeura Magia, reducing it into ludicrous gibs of scrap metal.

"Have a nice death!", Hayato spoke his post-mortem one-liner as his prosthetic arm returns back to him, attaching back to his elbow joint, and somehow catches the Meganeura Zetsumerise Key.

Miu and Tetsuya look on in shock, at the same time horrified on the way Hayato destroyed the Magia in a rather disturbingly sadistic and brutal fashion. In Hayato's perspective, the WWII veteran felt an orgasmic sensation after destroying the Meganeura Magia, and even enjoyed every second of it.

"Talk about overkill.", said Miu.

"It's like Mortal Kombat gone horribly real.", Tetsuya added.

Despite Hayato being able to save the day as a Kamen Rider, his reward is less than pleasant as Yua ordered the squad to apprehend Hayato.

"Cancel your transformation immediately, civilian!", Yua spoke using a megaphone.

Hayato willingly complied, he removes the Progrise Key from the AIMS Celluriser, thus powering down his Rider form. And raised his arms up while AIMS soldiers point their weapons at him. Hayato ends up under AIMS custody, despite having the balls to fight against the Meganeura Magia.

* * *

Later that evening, in the Sugimura house.

The Sugimura's bakery closes before 7pm, Honoka returns home from cram school.

"I'm home!", said Honoka.

"Welcome back, sweetie.", Haruka replied.

"Is Kurosaki-san here, mom?"

"Apparently, he hasn't. He said he's been going on a job hunting around the city."

Both Haruka and Honoka are worried of Hayato's well-being despite the fact that the latter was tasked by Shigeru to protect them. Haruka is certain that Hayato will return home, as much they have been waiting for Shigeru to return.

Haruka continued, "Kurosaki-san will return home. I'm sure of it. Just like we've long waited for your father to come back."

* * *

Later that same night, at the **AIMS headquarters**...

Hayato has found himself sitting nside an interrogation room, with Yua conducting the interrogation and her colleague, **Fuwa Isamu** observing Hayato and is prompted to take action in case Hayato does something funny.

[**不破****諫**\- C.V.: **岡田龍太郎**]

(**Isamu Fuwa** \- **Ryuutarou Okada** (Live-Action), **Troy Baker** (English voice))

Yua used her Risephone's bio-scanner function to look into details of Hayato.

_Name: __**Hayato Kurosaki**_

_Date of Birth:__** June 15, 1911**_

_Place of Birth: __**Yakushima, Kagoshima Prefecture, Japan**_

_Height: __**5'10" ft. **__(179 m)_

_Weight: __**223 lbs. **__(101.1 kg)_

_Occupation: __**Former World War II Imperial Japanse Army soldier, 1**__**st**__** lieutenant, 2**__**nd**__** Company Battalion**_

"Kurosaki Hayato; former first lieutenant of the Imperial Japanese Army during the second World War.", said Yua. "I'm surprised you had the balls to fight off that Magia by yourself even before that you became a Kamen Rider."

"I'll be honest... The world I once lived in is different the world today.", Hayato spoke, keeping his cool, wearing an unsettling smile on his face.

"I want you to answer my question... Who gave you that prosthetic arm?", Yua starts with the question involving the prosthetic arm in Hayato's right.

In response, rather than running his mouth. Hayato takes off his shirt, revealing entirely his prosthetic arm, and the arm has elements of HumaGear parts. Yua isn't quick to deduce if Hayato is a HumaGear, to which he is not. Using his robotic arm, Hayato smashes the table in half with one swing.

Enraged, Fuwa took out his Shotriser and points the gun at the WWII veteran.

"Bastard!", yelled Fuwa with his gun pointed to Hayato's head.

Hayato laughs maniacally, and then provokes Fuwa into pulling the trigger.

"Go ahead. Pull the trigger, kid.", Hayato taunted.

"Fuwa, no!"

The fact that Hayato's arm is made from parts of a HumaGear, Fuwa is very hostile towards HumaGears, whether they're benign or not. But what shocked Yua is that Hayato possessed enhanced superhuman strength, however, there is more to his HumaGear arm than meets the eye.

"What's the matter, hot shot? You think I'm one of those so-called HumaGears because of this stupid arm I'm wearing?!"

"Why, you...!"

"Fuwa, that's enough... Please, leave this to me."

Fuwa decided to back out thanks to Yua's intervention before things could spiral out of control. With that out of the way, Yua begins to further question if Hayato is a HumaGear or not. Hayato's answered that he's neither human nor HumaGear.

"I'm anything but human or HumaGear. This arm has been a curse to me since it had been placed where my arm was cut off.", said Hayato. "I have been a lab rat while I have been dead for 74 years."

"You're saying that you have been experimented on? By whom?", Yua clarified.

"Who knows.", Hayato replied. "One of the guys who gave me this arm helped me escape the lab a week ago. If I can find him, I'll bring him to you."

"I see... That means, that you were used as an experiment for a **super soldier project.**"

"Super soldier project?", Hayato raised an eyebrow, as if Yua had knowledge about Shigeru and his colleagues; the latter in question being the one who had a part of experimenting the WWII veteran.

"I only had a hunch.", Yua replied. Then spoke to her self, ("_So, if he's really a super soldier? That means, the rumors of anti-HumaGear groups are doing illegal human experiments to create super soldiers to forcibly repress HumaGears are most likely true. And the fact that he [Hayato] is among those experiments._")

The AIMS technical advisor also insinuated that there are some anti-HumaGear activists are engaging illegal human experimentation to create super soldiers to ensure repression of rogue HumaGears, and Hayato being those lab rats of that project makes more sense.

Curiously enough, Yua had a bit of second thoughts of using a super soldier like to join in AIMS.

Hayato continued, "And I'm looking for another certain someone."

"Who would that might be?"

"I'll give you his name... On one condition...if you provide me a place working for AIMS.", Hayato proposes to work with AIMS.

Yua once again had second thoughts of bringing in Hayato to AIMS even though the squad is against hiring mercenaries. However, Yua is the closest authority figure in AIMS than Fuwa, all while working for another benefactor; she needs a right-hand man. So, Yua has no other choice but to make use of Hayato.

"Go ahead, I'm listening.", Yua plays along.

But before Hayato can say something, the lights went out, and so is the HQ's power. Hayato had a hunch of what's going on...

"This is no ordinary power outage.", Hayato said, foreseeing a bad omen. "Someone must have barged into this building undetected and cut off the base's power supply."

Yua then called an AIMS soldier in the guard station, but to no avail. However, an incoming call from an AIMS soldier inside the building informs her of an intruder.

"_Ma'am, we have an intruder spotted in Sector 3!_", said the soldier before he is shot dead.

* * *

"_**The Zeroth Law: A robot may not harm humanity, or, by inaction, allow humanity to come to harm." - Isaac Asimov (I, Robot: Three Laws of Robotics)**_

* * *

**NEXT EPISODE**  
次回挿話

_Focusing on the perspective of Master Sergeant Tyson "Gus" Miller and Sergeant Bruno R. Westbrook - the two foreigners assigned to an international task force unit stationed in Japan, as the two men infiltrate the AIMS headquarters where they are tasked to capture Hayato. However, their cover is blown with the base on alert. This prompts the two AIMS operatives - Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan and Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie to confront Miller, who happens to have stolen a third Shotriser and Progrise Keys for his own._

_Next time on Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana Episode 04: __**OPERATION: KAMEN RIDER**__._

* * *

_In memory of __**Yukihiro Takiguchi**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is dedicated in memory of Yukihiro Takiguchi, who portrayed recurring character Akira Hayase from _Kamen Rider Drive_. He died of cardiac arrest two weeks ago, November 13. He was only 34.

Notes about Hayato's Rider form, **Kamen Rider Katana**:

\- Hayato is the first original character in my story to use a transformation device unique to the canon characters since Metroid: KRG Vol. 3 with Goro at the time using a prototype Rider form with the Armor Keys. The Celluriser still uses Progrise Keys since he's on the Zero-One side.

\- Just like Stronger and Kabuto, Katana's animal motif (or in this case, insect) is based on the _Kabutomushi_ (_Allomyrina dichotoma_), or the Japanese rhinoceros beetle. Additionally, the Celluriser's transformation announcement "Change: Progrise Key name!" mirrors the Rider Form change announcement of most Zecters. Unlike Stronger and Kabuto, Katana's base color navy with dodger blue accents.

\- Katana is so far the first Rider in the story to have a cyclops-like eye on his visor. As he is meant to resemble the exosuit used by Gray Fox as the cyborg Ninja from _Metal Gear Solid_.

\- The transformation sequence for Katana is a combination of Decade & Ryuki (the base suit materialization where it manifests into multiple translucent projections before combining into the suit itself) and Ghost & Den-O (the way how the armor parts merge with the base suit).

\- The way Tetsuya allowing Hayato to transform into Katana for the first time harken back to the first episode of _555_; where Mari allowed Takumi to transform into Faiz when she is unable to do so.

The AIMS Celluriser doesn't need a Progrise Key to be opened to transform for some reason, and it can be inserted into the device before inputting the number to transform. This bears a similarity to the Go-Phones used by the Go-Ongers. Additionally, the Celluriser serves as the antithesis for the Zetsumeriser, since it doesn't need a Zetsumerise Key to be opened to transform.

The Magia that appeared in both the previous chapter and here is based on a genus of extinct insects from the Carboniferous period. In short, the _**Meganeura**_ is a type of prehistoric dragonfly. Since the MOTWs of Zero-One are based on prehistoric/extinct creatures, given MetsubouJinrai's goal to purge humanity.


	4. OPERATION: KAMEN RIDER

**DISCLAIMER: **_Kamen Rider Z__ero-One_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions.

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of alcohol drinking, suggestive images, and gun violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

"_Take off toward a dream... In a world where humans and artificial humans called HumaGears co-exist; tells the tale of a man who embarks in a journey of vengeance. In the midst of the war between man versus machine, he gears up towards the step of humanity's evolution."_

(*_**Opening: **__"__**REALxEYEZ (TV version)**__" by J of Luna Sea feat. Takanori Nishikawa from Kamen Rider Zero-One_*)

**[~**_**ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE**_**~]**

(_instrumental_)

**[~**_**Koudai na AAKAIVU AKUSESU shite**_**~] **(_I'm accessing this vast archive_)  
**[~**_**Kensaku shitatte I don't think it's right**_**~] **(_I keep searching, but I don't think it's right_)  
**[~**_**DEETA wa kako WAADO wa SAIN**_**~] **(_Data is the past, the words are a signal..._)  
**[~**_**Kotae wa 404 not found**_**~] **(_...but the answer I got is "404 Not Found"_)

**[~**_**ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE**_**~]**

**[~**_**REALxEYES hajimari no aizu**_**~] **(_REAL×EYES the sign of the beginning..._)  
**[~**_**Atarashii jidai wo**_**~] **(_...will kick off the new era_)  
**[~**_**We've gotta SUNxRISE burning like the fires**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Kirihirake unmei wo**_**~] **(_Cut through fate_)

**[~**_**You wanna REALxEYES egaita miraizu**_**~] **(_You wanna REAL×EYES the future that lies ahead_)  
**[~**_**Buchi nuite Ikeru no wa**_**~] **(_The only one who can break through..._)  
**[~**_**You're the only one!**_**~]**

**[~**_**ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE**_**~]**

* * *

**EPISODE 004: OPERATION: KAMEN RIDER****  
**第4章：オペレーション：仮面ライダー

_**24 hours earlier...**_

That night, at a nightclub called **Honey Select**. The point of view is shifted to an American man named, **Tyson Miller**.

(**NOTE: **_Italicized _text indicates narration under Miller's viewpoint.)

[**タイソン・****"****ガス****"****・ミラー**\- C.V.: **マシュー・チョジック**]  
(**Tyson "Gus" Miller** \- **Matthew Chozick**)

_Welcome to my world, readers, and I'll keep this short; The name is __**Tyson Miller**__, I'm a former US Navy SEAL with a Master Sergeant rank. I retired from service back in 2011 after the death of Osama bin Laden. Three months later, I was called on by the CIA to monitor activities during the Libyan Civil War and assisted freedom fighters in overthrowing Muammar Gaddafi. Back in the days with the squad, they call me "__**Gus**__"._

_This dude next to me is __**Bruno R. Westbrook**__, he's a fellow retired soldier like me. He's a sergeant from the 22__nd__ British Special Air Service (SAS) regiment. He retired from military service two years ago, but came out of retirement when both of us were called upon to form a multinational task force stationed here in Japan. Aside from his vast military knowledge, Bruno is a certified otaku; he apparently knows whatever category from anime/manga, comic books, movies, video games to mention a few._

_Since I am narrating in my point of view, I take every moment poking on the fourth wall, not to the extent of that certain Marvel comic book character who have nearly killed the entire Marvel universe. Hell, even Bruno knows how to break the fourth wall whenever he makes any reference from other media even that the author doesn't need to mention it at the end of this fucking chapter!_

_I think it's Bruno's turn with the fourth wall breaking. You're up, B._

(**NOTE: **Much like with Miller's point of view,_Italicized _text indicates narration under Bruno's viewpoint.)

[**ブルーノ・****R****・ウェストブルック**\- C.V.: **ハリー****杉山**]  
(**Bruno R. Westbrook** \- **Harry Sugiyama**)

_Hiya lads, I'm__** Bruno R. Westbrook**__; like Miller said, I'm a former SAS operative that just came out of retirement. No need for further introduction. But, I assume that you guys want to see about someone barging on AIMS's headquarters? I hate to spoil it to you guys, it was us who barged into that base. But, we'll go to that later._

_24 hours before that, Miller and I were having fun at the nightclub Honey Select. Hmph, does the club's name remind of a certain eroge that allows you to create your own character to "you-know-what"? Actually, I don't need to explain that, unless if you guys search it on Google. Besides the beautiful and sexy ladies, the hard fizzy drinks, funky music and dancing in a night out._

_...That's until it went south._

_In the midst of the fun and merriment, the bartender HumaGear just got himself stabbed by some kind of tendril or something, and transformed into a killer robot ripped straight out of the Terminator film and started attacking people. And the nightclub patrons start running for their lives, while I am cautiously trying to pull out my side arm. But, Miller of all people, remained calm and dissonant as if nothing happened._

"_Coach, we need to get the fuck out of here.", I told Miller. "Something must have caused that bartender to turn into a bloody killer robot!"_

"_Let me finish my drink, B."_

_Miller didn't budge, that is when that berserk HumaGear came closer at us, and wrecked the table, not only ruining Miller's drink, the force of the table's destruction sent his hat flying out of his head. However, coming between Miller and his baseball cap, touching or making fun of it is not a good idea and it's worse than interrupting his drink. Doing both is asking for an early signing of a death warrant! _

"_Can a guy get something to drink in peace?", said Miller in a rather calm and hush tone. But under that shows that he's already pissed off. "Also, the only thing I hate anyone interrupting my drink is touching my hat."_

"_Oh, shite... This is not going to end well."_

_He pulled out a light machine gun - an M249 SAW - from his duffel bag, while I'm getting out of the building._

_Then, Miller starts to go John Rambo and unloads the LMG at the rogue HumaGear._

"_Are you out of your fuckin' mind?! This is ripped straight out of a chapter from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure!", except that the guy used a Tommy gun. This has to be a second JoJo reference in this story, other than that "Muda! Muda!" in the previous._

_Miller's hipfire aiming were steady than usual, allowing him to withstand the LMG's recoil as the bullets spread vertically wide. It took 150 rounds until emptying the 200-round belt to reduce that HumaGear to a bullet hole-ridden scrap metal._

_Miller can only huff in exhaustion after emptying a 200-round belt of a light machine gun before cocking it when it was close to overheating._

_To be honest, this is the first time I saw Miller really this pissed off. While he keeps his cool, the instant he pulls out that M249, he shoots the LMG like a raving lunatic._

_Now that our night-out is ruined, we just got ourselves a new mission sent to us from the HQ, courtesy of our task force's CO under the callsign "__**Gatekeeper**__"._

_Let's shift the viewpoint focus to Miller again..._

* * *

(**NOTE: **The point of view is switched back to Miller's.)

_The next morning, our CO, callsign "Gatekeeper" just gave us a new mission: is to capture a guy named __**Hayato Kurosaki**__. Upon learning about the name, Gatekeeper mentioned that this guy, apart from being a WWII soldier who was supposed to be dead in Operation: Judas, is still alive and doesn't look too senile after more than 70 years, was part of a super soldier project._

_But, there is a certainty that capturing Kurosaki will lead us to find **Masaru Nishimura**. Yes, __**that **__Nishimura. Considering that he's a 100 years old, it seems that retains that younger look that he had in WWII. _

_And for those who are curious what happened to him after the war, Nishimura defected to the Soviet Union following the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. He's been kissing the asses of Stalin, Khrushchev and his later commie successors. In the 1980s, he ditches the USSR and sided with the Afghan Mujhs (shortened for Mujaheeden), playing a part of driving off the Red Army out of Afghanistan._

_Since then, he's been making friends with notorious terrorists from all over the world, from Osama bin Laden, Abdul Basit Usman, Marwan, to Al-Baghdadi. Come to think of it, he's trying to get the world's attention like a fucking celebrity or something._

_But, before the mission, Gatekeeper said that AIMS just had Kurosaki in their custody because of a HumaGear attack yesterday that afternoon. And they were one step ahead of us._

_So, the plan goes like this: we barge inside AIMS's headquarters in the dead of night and we nab Kurosaki. We'll go loud if we have to. The base is heavily guarded, so we're going to need a back door._

_Our loadout is subtle, to compliment this infiltration-capture mission. We got tasers and a modified Kar98k bolt action rifle that fires tranquilizer rounds. This mission is about capturing a high-value target (HVT), we can't afford to leave a trail of blood behind our backs._

**["OPERATION: KAMEN RIDER"]**  
(オペレーション：仮面ライダー)

**[12 September 2019]**  
(2019年9月12日)

**[Tyson "Gus" Miller]**  
(タイソン・"ガス"・ミラー)

**[Infiltration & Capture Operation]**  
(浸潤および捕獲操作)

_And here we are, 50 meters away from the base. We're up from the hills to the northeast of the base, where we will take the "backdoor" in there. But, the funny thing is, the base lack guard patrols, let alone sentries on the guard towers and searchlights. This is way too predictable, making this mission a little too easy._

_So, we'll take the eastern entrance instead._

_First up, we got two guards on the watch tower. Bruno then asked me to take those assholes down._

"_Coach, two guys on the tower. We have to take them out altogether. You take the one on the right, the left side is mine. Take the shot when you're ready."_

_Our eyes are on the scope and I took the shot at the guy at the right tower, while B took down the one on the left._

"_Beautiful."_

_Then, we moved on. Using the shadows for cover, we made it inside the base, all while avoiding searchlights and patrolling guards._

"_HQ said that our guy is holed up in that barracks to the northwest.", I then opened my phone and showed to Bruno the layout of the base. "But, the open area is crawling full of guards, snipers on the towers to the west, and more searchlights."_

"_What's the call, coach?", Bruno asked._

"_We go dark.", and here's how the plan works, "B, go around the back and cut the power. We'll regroup at the armory next to the barracks."_

"_We'll do."_

_So, we split up. B went into the power station to cut the base's power, and I moved on northwest into the armory. For a brief moment, I went inside in the armory; only to find that this place is a fucking gold mine A gold mine of high-end weapons. _

_Take a look at this, AIMS must have stacked these guns and these attaches that transform into a shotgun. Hell, there's also another attache weapon that transform into either a sniper rifle or machine gun._

_Bruno manages to show up, and was surprised what he just saw inside the armory._

"_Jesus Christ... This place is a bloody gold mine.", Bruno said as he came across with an attache weapon. "I thought a briefcase that can transform into a weapon was an asinine idea to begin with..."_

"_Well, that's to be expected with the progressing technology.", I replied back._

_Then, I looked at one of the blue pistols stored in a glass box. It even has three Progrise Keys included with them - __**Sniping Dolphin**__, __**Hunting Eagle**__, and __**Wrecking Rhinos**__. A broke the glass box and took the gun, it turns out that it's called a __**Shotriser**__._

_*__**Shotriser!**__*_

_I recall at one point I saw one of AIMS's guys used this gun to transform into a Kamen Rider. And hell, that was badass. I wonder if I can pull that off?_

_*[Shotriser & Progrise Key voice] __**Shooting Wolf!**__*_

_Then, Bruno took at one of the attache weapons, that __**Attache Sniper**__ that I mentioned earlier._

_*[Attache Sniper voice] __**Sniper-Rise!**__*_

_Bruno transformed the attache into its sniper mode upon unfolding it and extending the weapon's barrel, he starts posing with the rifle before he accidentally pulls the trigger._

"_Hey, coach. See how I feel badass with this thing! [Bruno accidentally pulls the Attache Sniper's trigger]"_

_The bullet fired from the weapon left a hole carved on the door._

"_Jesus, Bruno. You're gonna get our cover blown!"_

"_[Inaudible] Hey, someone's inside!"_

_Nearby, voices can be heard, knowing that the guards are unto us. I wanted to panic, but it'll worsen the situation. But, we found something that can save our asses: cardboard boxes._

_Using the box as a disguise is indeed ripped straight out Metal Gear. But, we have no choice. We took each of the boxes and use them for cover. AIMS soldiers are inside of the armory, and no one are expecting for intruders._

_While inside the box, we remained still without risking giving away our position and avoid peeking through the box's hole. After a few seconds, the guards leave._

"_The coast is clear.", I said upon getting out of the box._

"_Let's get into the barracks and capture Kurosaki.", Bruno added. "Let's move."_

* * *

A minute earlier, we return back to Hayato's perspective while being interrogated by Yua.

Inside the interrogation room, while being put under question by Yua, before Hayato can say something, the lights went out, and so is the HQ's power supply. Hayato had a hunch of what's going on...

"This is no ordinary power outage.", Hayato said, foreseeing a bad omen. "Someone must have barged into this building undetected and cut off the base's power supply."

Yua then called an AIMS soldier in the guard station, but to no avail. However, an incoming call from an AIMS soldier inside the building informs her of an intruder.

"_Ma'am, we have an intruder spotted in Sector 3!_", said the soldier before he is shot dead.

Hayato felt the presence of the intruders drawing closer, as he warns Yua not to exit the interrogation room.

"Stay right there. They're coming in closer!", Hayato tells Yua not to leave as the intruders are nearing.

Within moments, the intruders - Miller and Bruno kicked the door, with the former now in possession of a Shotriser pointing it on Kurosaki, and Bruno pulling out a USP pistol.

"What are you doing with that Shotriser? That's AIMS's property!", Yua confronts Miller, who apparently stole a Shotriser from the armory and three Progrise Keys.

"We're here for that guy, love.", Bruno replied.

Then, Miller talks with Hayato. "You must be Hayato Kurosaki, if I'm correct."

"What's it to you? American rat."

"If you would be so kind that you come with us."

"And if I don't?"

"You don't want this to turn really ugly, huh?", Bruno added.

"And it already is.", said Hayato, noticing a flashbang being thrown into the room.

Miller hears something dropped into the floor, only to find out it was a flash grenade.

"Flashbang, look out!", Bruno tackles Miller upon realizing the grenade is thrown closer to them. Though the flashbang explodes, both Yua, Hayato, Miller and Bruno had their vision and hearing disoriented for a short period of time.

While dazed momentarily, Yua and Hayato exit the interrogation room and meet up with Fuwa, who is revealed to have tossed the flash grenade.

"Fuwa, you're just in time.", said Yua after snapping out of her disorientation.

"Hmph, you unexpectedly saved our asses, hotshot.", Hayato added.

"How did these guys get in here?", asked Fuwa.

"There's no time to explain! And be warned, they stole a Shotriser and Progrise Keys from the armory."

"I'll drive them off.", Fuwa then leaves to confront Miller and Bruno himself, much to Yua's dismay.

Knowing that a Shotriser capable of transformation would fall into the wrong hands, Yua decides to take it upon herself to reclaim the stolen Shotriser from Miller. First, she gives back the Celluriser and Slashing Beet Progrise Key back to Hayato.

"I know this has been a rocky start. But, I need your help, Kurosaki-san. AIMS is going to need a super soldier like yourself."

"For whatever reason those foreigners came here to capture me must have something to do with Nishimura."

The mere mention of Nishimura had Yua shaking her head in exclamation; implying that she had, if not all, knowledge of the war criminal-turned terrorist.

"Nishimura? Don't you mean..."

"What? Did you know something about him?"

"We'll talk about that later. For now, let's focus retrieving that stolen Shotriser from them."

Yua then pulled out a briefcase containing another Shotriser and an orange **Rushing Cheetah** Progrise Key.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miller and Bruno leave the barracks and escape the base.

"_Bravo 6, what's your status, over?_", Miller and Bruno's commanding officer, callsign "Gatekeeper" radios the two.

Miller replied, "Bravo to Gatekeeper, our cover is blown! The capture operation is a bust, and we stirred up the hornet's nest. We're heading back to the LZ, over!"

"_Copy that. Raider 1-1 is en route to your RV point. Hold off enemy pursuers on your way to the LZ, over._"

"Tell Raider 1-1 to double time! Bravo 6, out!"

On their way to the LZ, Miller and Bruno find themselves being chased by AIMS soldiers. The two veteran soldiers hold them off, only this time they are forced to use lethal force.

"Tangos on our twelve!", Bruno yelled as they encounter another wave of enemies.

"Don't slow down! Keep pushing forward!", Miller exclaimed.

"We'll have to use smoke to evade them!"

Bruno used his smoke grenades to cover their escape, this made the AIMS soldiers pursuing them even more difficult, unless if they had thermal optics.

They managed to lose sight of the enemy pursuers on the way to the LZ. Once they made it to the extraction point, they find themselves confronted by Fuwa, already transformed into Kamen Rider Vulcan.

"Hey, aren't you the guy I saw days ago transformed with that gun?", asked Miller.

"You're not getting away.", Fuwa said.

Now that Miller and Bruno found themselves confronted by a Kamen Rider, Miller decides to do it Rider vs. Rider, now that he has a Shotriser in possession and equipped the buckle. He takes out the **Sniping Dolphin** Progrise Key and pressed its activation button...

*_[Progrise Key voice] __**Longshot!**_*

Surprisingly, even though he stole the Progrise Key, Miller was able to open it; unlike Fuwa who forcibly opens his Progrise Key due to Yua's refusal to grant authorization to transform. Miller then puts the Key into the Shotriser.

*_[Shotriser voice] __**Authorize! KAMEN RIDER. KAMEN RIDER.**_*

Miller pulls out a Michael Jackson-style dance before aiming the Shotriser upwards and saying, "**Henshin!**"

*_[Shotriser voice] __**Shotrise!**_*

A special bullet is fired, the bullet contains the Rider's suit and armor, it ascends before descending straight to Miller. Before the bullet disengages to form the overall suit and armor, Miller once again pulls out another Michael Jackson-style dance, only this time the moves coming from the song "Smooth Criminal" as he suits up into his Rider form.

*_[Progrise Key voice] __**Sniping Dolphin! One shot, one kill.**_*

Miller's Rider form took on a dolphin motif, fitting with his past experience as a US Navy SEAL.

Leaning on the fourth wall, Miller reveals the name of his Rider alter-ego, "Spoiler alert; in case if you didn't saw my cameo appearance in Taki Gaiden. My name is **Kamen Rider Avenger.**"

Hayato and Yua managed to reach Fuwa's location via her Risephone's GPS. Only to find out that Miller transformed into a Kamen Rider using the Shotriser he stolen from the armory.

* * *

"_**If there is a hand reaching for help, and I don't reach out my hand when I can, the regret would make me wish I were dead... I reach out my hand, because I don't want that." - Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO)**_

* * *

**NEXT EPISODE**  
次回挿話

_With Miller and Bruno's mission to capture Hayato ended up in failure, they escape the AIMS headquarters. While waiting for their chopper, they found themselves confronted by Fuwa, Yua, and Hayato. Transforming into Kamen Rider Avenger for the first time, Miller turns the tide of the battle to his favor._

_Next time on Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana Episode 05: __**OPERATION: LIGHTNING AMERICAN**__._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Things you need to know about Miller and Bruno:

\- Bruno's actor, **Harry Sugiyama**, previously appeared as Nico Saiba's gamer rival, Luke Kidman from the Ex-Aid V-Cinema, Brave & Snipe.

\- Miller's actor, **Matthew Chozick**, was fancasted as Brutus/Gorilla Dopant in _Go-Onger feat. Build_.

\- The defining traits of both Miller and Bruno is their tendency to break the fourth wall, especially when they are narrating in their points of view. What Aruto has with his puns, the two foreigners make wisecracks, mostly at the expense of those at the receiving end of their snarks. They are the closest thing to Deadpool, as acknowledged by Miller himself.

\- Miller's way of transforming into Kamen Rider Avenger is a combination of both Fuwa and Yua's. First, he aims the Shotriser upwards before docking the gun back into the buckle, and touches the bullet while pulling off a Michael Jackson-style dance.

Though we don't know "Gatekeeper" looks like at the moment, my fancast for the character will be **Chris Peppler**, who played Krim Steinbelt/Mr. Belt in _Kamen Rider Drive_.

The nightclub Bruno and Miller were having a drink at is called **Honey Select**. It is a reference to the virtual eroge (erotic game) of the same name.

The bartender HumaGear that was transformed into a Trilobite Magia was most likely caused by the Meganeura Magia in the previous chapter.

Miller reveals that Nishimura is now a terrorist, and has committed treason twice. The first was towards the near end of the war following Operation: Judas, and during the Soviet-Afghan War, he defects to the Muhjaheeden in driving off the Soviets out of Afghanistan. Since then, he made connections with Jihadist terrorists like al-Qaeda, ISIS, even the Abu Sayyaf and Maute.


	5. OPERATION: LIGHTNING AMERICAN

**DISCLAIMER: **_Kamen Rider Z__ero-One_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions.

* * *

"_Take off toward a dream... In a world where humans and artificial humans called HumaGears co-exist; tells the tale of a man who embarks in a journey of vengeance. In the midst of the war between man versus machine, he gears up towards the step of humanity's evolution."_

(*_**Opening: **__"__**REALxEYEZ (TV version)**__" by J of Luna Sea feat. Takanori Nishikawa from Kamen Rider Zero-One_*)

**[~**_**ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE**_**~]**

(_instrumental_)

**[~**_**Koudai na AAKAIVU AKUSESU shite**_**~] **(_I'm accessing this vast archive_)  
**[~**_**Kensaku shitatte I don't think it's right**_**~] **(_I keep searching, but I don't think it's right_)  
**[~**_**DEETA wa kako WAADO wa SAIN**_**~] **(_Data is the past, the words are a signal..._)  
**[~**_**Kotae wa 404 not found**_**~] **(_...but the answer I got is "404 Not Found"_)

**[~**_**ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE**_**~]**

**[~**_**REALxEYES hajimari no aizu**_**~] **(_REAL×EYES the sign of the beginning..._)  
**[~**_**Atarashii jidai wo**_**~] **(_...will kick off the new era_)  
**[~**_**We've gotta SUNxRISE burning like the fires**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Kirihirake unmei wo**_**~] **(_Cut through fate_)

**[~**_**You wanna REALxEYES egaita miraizu**_**~] **(_You wanna REAL×EYES the future that lies ahead_)  
**[~**_**Buchi nuite Ikeru no wa**_**~] **(_The only one who can break through..._)  
**[~**_**You're the only one!**_**~]**

**[~**_**ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE ZERO-ONE**_**~]**

* * *

**EPISODE 005: OPERATION: LIGHTNING AMERICAN****  
**第5章：オペレーション：ライトニング・アメリカン

Miller and Bruno managed to lose sight of the enemy pursuers on the way to the LZ. Once they made it to the extraction point, they find themselves confronted by Fuwa, already transformed into Kamen Rider Vulcan.

"Hey, aren't you the guy I saw days ago transformed with that gun?", asked Miller.

"You're not getting away.", Fuwa said.

Now that Miller and Bruno found themselves confronted by a Kamen Rider, Miller decides to do it Rider vs. Rider, now that he has a Shotriser in possession and equipped the buckle. He takes out the **Sniping Dolphin** Progrise Key and pressed its activation button...

*_[Progrise Key voice] __**Longshot!**_*

Surprisingly, even though he stole the Progrise Key, Miller was able to open it; unlike Fuwa who forcibly opens his Progrise Key due to Yua's refusal to grant authorization to transform. Miller then puts the Key into the Shotriser.

*_[Shotriser voice] __**Authorize! KAMEN RIDER. KAMEN RIDER.**_*

Miller pulls out a Michael Jackson-style dance before aiming the Shotriser upwards and saying, "**Henshin!**"

*_[Shotriser voice] __**Shotrise!**_*

A special bullet is fired, the bullet contains the Rider's suit and armor, it ascends before descending straight to Miller. Before the bullet disengages to form the overall suit and armor, Miller once again pulls out another Michael Jackson-style dance, only this time the moves coming from the song "Smooth Criminal" as he suits up into his Rider form.

*_[Progrise Key voice] __**Sniping Dolphin! One shot, one kill.**_*

Miller's Rider form took on a dolphin motif, fitting with his past experience as a US Navy SEAL.

Miller leans on the fourth wall, "We don't have to repeat that line in the previous chapter again. Let's just proceed to the action already!"

Hayato and Yua managed to reach Fuwa's location via her Risephone's GPS. Just as they are about to reach Fuwa, they are about to be in the wrong place at the wrong time as something just popped out of the ground.

"GET DOWN!", Hayato yelled as he pulls Yua into lying down on the ground with him as the bouncing betty mines in front of them explode. "Shit! Bouncing betties?! These are anti-personnel mines back in the war!"

And to add more injury to insult, there's also sentry guns with stealth camouflage around the area. This forces Hayato to toss a hand grenade while prone at one of the nearby sentry guns, destroying it once the turret reveals itself before it can shoot him.

"They must have rigged these traps in their exfil point to keep their pursuers at bay.", Yua had a hunch. "These stealth sentry guns are one of ZAIA's products."

Bruno then sports his Jason Voorhees-style hockey mask, wearing it whenever he goes all-out. Then, he pulled out two Desert Eagle pistols; dual-wielding the two high-powered handguns, striking a pose and ready for battle.

*_**Sword!**_* / *_**Dash!**_*

In response, Yua equipped her Shotriser, this time already attached into the belt itself, and pulled out the Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key. Now that Hayato regains his Celluriser and Progrise Key, he puts the the Slashing Beet Progrise Key into the Celluriser's Progrise Key slot, allowing him to transform without opening the key itself.

*_**2-3-3-8-5-3!**_* / *_**Authorise! KAMEN RIDER. KAMEN RIDER.**_*

"Henshin!"

The Celluriser is then equipped into Hayato's buckle to transform into Katana Slashing Beet. Whereas Yua fired a special bullet from her Shotriser, while it is in belt mode. The bullet spins around Yua as it forms her suit and armor, transforming into **Kamen Rider Valkyrie**.

*_**Cellurise! Change: Slashing Beet! The beetle's horn is mightier than a sword.**_* / *_**Shotrise! Rushing Cheetah! Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust.**_*

Before entering the battle, Yua pulls out a custom _chokuto _(straight sword) and scabbard that allows it to use Progrise Keys for finishers and presents it to Hayato.

"What a beautifully crafted sword.", said Hayato.

"This is the **Stardust Straight Sword Star Platinum**. For short, **Star Platinum S3**.", Yua continued. "I secretly developed this weapon exclusively for Katana's system."

Back in the war, Hayato never used a katana before, and once wanted to use one back in the day. Yua's newly developed weapon specifically designed for Kamen Rider Katana compensates this for Hayato and test his close-quarters combat skills.

*_**Star Platinum!**_*

Pulling out Star Platinum from its scabbard before sheathing the sword back, he decides to take on Avenger. However, Bruno blocks Hayato's path.

"You and me, mano-e-mano.", said Bruno, readying his Deagles.

"Fighting me means you're having a death wish.", Hayato tightened the grip on Star Platinum's handle before he can pull the sword out.

"Take your best shot, love."

Bruno fired his Desert Eagles at Katana, only for Hayato to quick draw Star Platinum and sliced the bullets in half. Each time Bruno fired his handguns, Hayato contantly spammed lightning fast quickdraw sword swings inspired by the art of Iaido.

"Good thing his katana isn't even a Stand, even though it's named after Jotaro's stand!", Bruno makes a reference to _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ as Hayato's weapon shares the same name with a namesake Stand.

Meanwhile, Kamen Riders Vulcan and Valkyrie fight against Kamen Rider Avenger. To Miller's credit, his military experience, and knowledge of a number of martial arts allowed him to dominate the two Shotriser Riders.

"He's strong!", Fuwa struggles after a receiving end of a lariat (a move in wrestling that involves swinging the user's arm to the opponent's neck).

"Get it together, Fuwa!", Valkyrie then charges at Avenger, with her speed. Despite the overwhelming speed Rushing Cheetah possessed, Avenger is able to tank everything Valkyrie throws at him.

Avenger then commands the sentry guns to fire at Valkyrie. The sentry gun's shot was able to stop Valkyrie dead in her tracks.

"Damn! As long as those sentry guns are online, we're in a bad situation.", Yua understood the difficulty of the situation. "Kurosaki-san, destroy those sentry guns!"

"Say no more.", Kurosaki plugs the Slashing Beet Progrise Key into Star Platinum's Rise Slot located on the hilt.

*_**Progrise Key confirmed. Ready to utilize: Kabuto Beetle's Ability!**_*

Once the Progrise Key is slotted in, Star Platinum is sheathed back, allowing for the blade to be charged. Within moments, Hayato pulls out the blade out of the scabbard and disappeared out of the blur, and appeared at one of the sentry guns, then proceeds to slash at the turret, then follows up the same at each of the turrets. Then, the sword is about to be sheathed...

**[****ス****]**

**[****ラ****]**

**[****ッ****]**

**[****シ****]**

**[****ン****]**

**[****グ****]**

**[****プ****]**

**[****ラ****]**

**[****チ****]**

**[****ナ****]**

**[****フ****]**

**[****ラ****]**

**[****ッ****]**

**[****シ****]**

**[****ュ****]**

(**スラッシングプラチナフラッシュ****!**)

*_**Slashing Platinum Flash!**_*

The instant Katana sheathed Star Platinum back to its scabbard, all the sentry guns deployed by Miller and Bruno are reduced to pile of shredded metal. Even Bruno underestimated Hayato's abilities, considering that he's anything but human to begin with.

"Where the fuck is our ride?!", Bruno expressed his dismay how many minutes left for Raider 1-1 to pick him and Miller up. "In that case..."

But, both foreigners still have something on their sleeve. Bruno pulls out a remote detonator from his pocket. While Avenger is busy fighting Vulcan and Valkyrie, Miller gives his partner the signal.

"Do it, B!"

With a push of a button, Bruno detonated the C4 explosives that he and Miller planted at certain parts of the LZ after getting to a safe distance. When Valkyrie, Vulcan, and Katana are caught in the blast radius, the explosion sent them flying.

The three Kamen Riders are shellshocked by the explosion, but Fuwa managed to change from Shooting Wolf to Punching Kong.

*_**Punching Kong! Enough power to annihilate a mountain.**_*

"You gotta be kiddin' me! It's like GorillaMond from _Build_ all over again.", Miller takes a shot on the 4th wall, referencing Vulcan's other form by comparing it to Kamen Rider Build's GorillaMond Best Match.

Fuwa yells, "Shut up!" as he swings the Knuckle Demolition at Avenger.

"Ngh. Talk about a punch equal to three monster trucks!"

Valkyrie then took out her **Lightning Hornet** key. "My turn!"

*_**Thunder! ShotRise! Lightning Hornet! Piercing needle with incredible force.**_*

"And now she went from Catwoman to The Wasp... And now, we're _fucked_. God help us.", Miller once again comments the moment Valkyrie form changed from Rushing Cheetah to Lightning Hornet.

Valkyrie then sent out hornet-like missiles called Hex Vespas from her back, she commands these hornet drones to attack both Miller and Bruno. But, Bruno is able to capitalize as he cooked a frag grenade and a 9-Bang to repel the Hex Vespas and temporarily stun Valkyrie, allowing Bruno to help Miller back to his feet.

Now that the two foreigners are in control of the battle, both Bruno and Miller dish out double superkick (in the style of wrestling tag team, The Young Bucks) at Vulcan and Valkyrie. And he puts Fuwa in a Styles Clash (a wrestling maneuver made popular by wrestler AJ Styles), and the impact of Fuwa landing spine-first on the ground was enough to force him out of his transformation.

Bruno then puts Valkyrie in a fireman's carry and hits the GTS (go to sleep), ending with a knee to the face. Even though Bruno's just an ordinary human and not a Rider like his partner, he makes use of his knowledge of many of martial arts and pro wrestling moves.

Though Vulcan and Valkyrie are down and out, Katana is still the last man standing as he attempts a sneak attack. But, Avenger, quickly pulls his ShotRiser out of his belt.

*_**Longshot!**_*

Just as Hayato is about to lunge at Miller, the latter already pulled the Shotriser's trigger, releasing a bullet from the gun. When it hits, Hayato is stunned as the shot suddenly turns into a projection resembling that of a sniper scope's reticle.

*_**Longshot: Sniping Blast!**_*

Avenger puts his Shotriser back on the buckle, and now activates the weapon's finisher while in belt mode.

*_**Longshot: Sniping Blast Fever!**_*

Within moments a water wave emerges behind Kamen Rider Avenger as he rides on this large wave. The wave then launches Avenger as he positioned himself for a Rider Kick on Katana, with the end of Avenger's leg being covered in water and...

**[****ロ****]**

**[****ン****]**

**[****グ****]**

**[****シ****]**

**[****ョ****]**

**[****ッ****]**

**[****ト****]**

**[****ス****]**

**[****ナ****]**

**[****イ****]**

**[****ピ****]**

**[****ン****]**

**[****グ****]**

**[****ブ****]**

**[****ラ****]**

**[****ス****]**

**[****ト****]**

**[****フ****]**

**[****ィ****]**

**[****ー****]**

**[****バ****]**

**[****ー****]**

(**ロングショット：スナイピングブラストフィーバー**)

*_**Longshot: Sniping Blast Fever!**_*

Avenger's watery-powered Rider Kick connects, defeating Katana in the process. Hayato is forced out of his Rider form, and this is the first time he experience such scathing defeat.

"_[sighs]_ And that's a wrap.", said Miller, bringing closure to the battle.

Helicopter rotor spinning is heard from afar, yet drawing closer. The two foreigners quickly figure out it's the helicopter sent to pick them up.

"There's our ride, mate.", said Bruno as he and Miller hop on board the Littlebird helicopter callsign Raider 1-1. "Time to leave."

A seething Hayato tries to stop the two foreigners, but to no avail; as the wounds he got in the battle already took a toll on him.

The chopper takes off, as it brings both Miller and Bruno back to their HQ for debriefing. While in the chopper, Miller powered down his Rider form.

"Today might be the greatest day of my life. I get to become a Kamen Rider for the first time.", said the American.

"Hell, you even moped the floor on those AIMS guys... like a boss!", Bruno added.

"Yeah. For now, we'll just tell Gatekeeper that we're going to change of plans."

* * *

The next morning...

It was 6:00 am at the Sugimura's bakery and Haruka is about to open her shop. Just then, she notice Hayato sitting on the doorstep and sleeping like a homeless man.

"Kurosaki-san, you're home! I didn't know you ended up sleeping there the whole night?", Haruka greeted Hayato.

When Hayato wakes up, he said, "I've searched far and wide around the city to find a job. But still, I haven't got anything."

Haruka makes him an offer, "You can work here in our bakery. With that, you can't go around the city wandering endlessly."

"That's fine by me."

Hayato's recent ordeal taught him what its like to face even the most daunting obstacles and learning from failures. The emergence of Kamen Rider Avenger means that there are enemies that are stronger than Hayato, and his super soldier powers are growing as time passes and only he can understand the full extent of his power at the right time.

Now working with the Sugimura family's bakeshop, Hayato decided to keep his identity as Kamen Rider Katana a secret, and so is his super soldier powers. However, Hayato thought about bringing up about Shigeru's whereabouts to Haruka. But, knowing this will affect Honoka considering that she's still 16 years old. Hayato will have to abide enough time until he has to find Shigeru himself.

* * *

Elsewhere at an unidentified corporate office...

In addition working for AIMS, Yua appears to be a double agent for another company, as she reports to her superior in regards to Kurosaki Hayato and his nature as a super soldier.

"So, the rumors about **Project: Superman** is true.", the mystery man said, while playing chess all by himself. "This means, whoever created these superhumans are seeking to undermine the existence of HumaGears."

"Project: Superman, sir?", asked Yua, as her boss found out that Hayato is one of the lab experiments that escaped weeks ago and insinuated that he is among those who were used in the super soldier project.

"Don't fret. Kurosaki Hayato has only reached 50% of his potential. And he has yet to seek after the person who betrayed him. Once he has reached 1000% of his potential, it's only a matter of time he'll be an unstoppable force in existence. Humans and HumaGears alike are not safe from him.", the mystery man further elaborated, insinuating that Hayato's very existence will most likely bring the extinction of HumaGears because he was rebuilt into a cyborg. "And whoever masterminded Project: Superman probably hated HumaGears with passion and they resorted into creating a robot-killing monster like him.", then changes the subject with Hayato's status. "So, what are your plans for him?"

Yua answered, "I'm going to make use of him. If we do him a favor."

"What's that?"

"Information connected to Nishimura Masaru."

"Hmm... Leave that to me."

* * *

"_**There's a simplicity to war. Attacking is the only secret. Dare—and the world yields. How quickly they forget that all it takes to change the course of history...is the will of a single man." - John Price (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3)**_

* * *

**NEXT EPISODE**  
次回挿話

_When Hayato learns about Daybreak Town from Miller, he informs Yua about the intention of infiltrating the isolated city on his own without her consent. When he encounters MetsubouJinrai's ringleader, Horobi; a fierce battle ensued between Hayato and Horobi. Impressed by the super soldier's unfathomable strength, Horobi proceeds to reveal the super soldier experimentation program responsible for his revival, Project: Superman, spearheaded by none other than Shigeru Sugimura!_

_Next time on Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana Episode 06: __**OPERATION: METSUBOUJINRAI**__._

* * *

**Progrise Key/Zetsumerise Key Count:**

**\- Katana: **2  
*****_**Progrise Key: **_1 (Slashing Beet)  
*_**Zetsumerise Key: **_1 (Meganeura Magia)  
**\- Avenger: **3 (Sniping Dolphin, Wrecking Rhinos, Hunting Eagle)  
**\- Vulcan: **2 (Shooting Wolf, Punching Kong)  
**\- Valkyrie: **2 (Rushing Cheetah, Lightning Hornet)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The Progrise Key/Zetsumerise Key Count are now introduced at the end of this chapter for the first time, allowing me to keep on track with the Keys used in the series' episodes and in this story.

Given that Miller/Avenger's flair of fourth wall breaks and Zero-One having references to Marvel's _Iron Man_, Valkyrie's forms, Rushing Cheetah and Lightning Hornet are often compared to Catwoman and The Wasp, respectively.

Bruno sports a Jason Voorhees-style hockey mask as his battle mask. This is only when he goes all out.

In addition to Bruno's specialty in close-quarters battles (CQB), he is also capable of dishing out pro-wrestling throws. The same can be said with Miller himself, as shown when hits Fuwa with the Styles Clash, a finishing move popularized by AJ Styles, who made a name for himself in NJPW before going to the WWE.

While Kamen Rider Katana gives out a samurai/ronin theme given that his main weapon is a chokuto with a scabbard similar to Wilt and Blush wielded by Adam Taurus from _RWBY_, Star Platinum is the only weapon not to be an Attache Weapon, and one of the two non-Attache Weapons, the other being the Authorise Buster.

\- And the obvious JoJo reference as acknowledged by Bruno, Katana's weapon is obviously named after Jotaro's Stand, **Star Platinum**. Like how the Stands execute rush attacks, Hayato is capable of doing lightning fast slashes the instant he quick draws his Star Platinum via Progrise Key-empowered finishers.


End file.
